Alte Liebe rostet nicht
by Vilandel
Summary: Sie waren Kinder als sie zu besten Freunden wurden. Nach sieben Jahren Trennung waren sie mehr als das... (Cobra & Kinana Oneshot)


**Alte Liebe rostet nicht**

_September x783, Magnolia_

Sawyer, Sorano und Midnight standen finster grinsend vor Kinana. Die Zehnjährige hielt sich die Arme über den Kopf. Die drei widerlichsten Quälgeister ihrer Klasse hatten gerade ihren Schulsack in einer Schlammpfütze geworfen und nun hatten sie ihr geliebtes Skizzenbuch in der Hand. Sie blätterten darin und lachten über die Zeichnungen.

„Ach wie süss! Unser kleines Mauerblümchen liebt wohl Schlangen. War ja klar, dass du es noch nie jemanden gezeigt hast. Wer würde schon freiwillig preisgeben, dass man solche hässliche Tiere liebt", höhnte Sorano und lachte dreckig. Sie wäre eigentlich ein hübsches Mädchen, wenn sie nicht so arrogant wäre und darauf erpicht, schwächere Schüler zu quälen. Ausserdem hatte sie eine grosse Schwäche für Engel. Ihre Kleider waren mit Federn geschmückt, überall auf ihren Schulbüchern, Stiften, Schulsack, Hefte und sogar auf ihre Turnkleider grinsten dämliche Engel in die Welt.

„Nicht nur das, sie hat auch Drachen und andere blöde Wesen skizziert und... Wartet, Kini-Blödi hat auch die Vorderseite unserer Schule gezeichnet", lachte Sawyer. Seine blonden Haare waren zu einem Irokesenschnitt frisiert und er träumte nur von seinem ersten Auto, von Formel 1 und vom Rasen. Zudem hatte der Zehnjährige schon das Auto des Direktors zu Schrott gefahren, war aber ohne jegliche Verletzung und einer Mahnung davon gekommen.

„Oho, das kann nur bedeuten, dass sie eine Streberin ist. Was meinst du Kini-Blödi? Sollten wir auch dein Skizzenbuch in den Schlamm werfen?", fragte Midnight finster. Er war ein Gothic-Fan, ein verwöhnter, tyrannischer Schnösel und zudem der Sohn von Kinanas gruseligen Mathelehrer, der sie jeden Tag immer behandelte, als wäre sie unsichtbar. Kinana antwortete nicht. Egal was sie sagen würde, die drei Henker würden sowieso alles tun, um sie zu quälen.

„Nein, besser wir zerreissen es in tausend Stücke, das wird Kini-Blödi noch mehr wehtun. Und die Hülle könnten wir verbrennen, wer will schon ein Notizbuch mit einer grünen Hülle aus Samt haben, dazu noch mit diesen blöden violetten bestickten Schmetterlingen darauf. Wenn es wenigstens Engel wären, hätte ich die Hülle behalten, aber man kann nicht alles haben", lachte Sorano perlend. Wie eine Meerjungfrau, die ihr Opfer gleich umbringen will.

„Gute Idee. Und für Kini-Blödi schlage ich vor, dass wir nachher ihr den Kopf ins Klo tunken oder ihr die Hand in die Tür quetschen", schlug Sawyer vor.

„Warum könnten wir nicht beides machen? Wäre sicher doppelt so lustig", grinste Midnight finster.

„Oh ja, das wird toll! Sag mal Kini-Blödi, wegen der Türquetsche, bist du Links- oder Rechtshänderin?", fragte Sorano zuckersüss. Kinana zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Letzte Woche hatten die drei schon einem Jungen namens Jellal den Kopf ins Klo getunkt, er war noch heute krankgeschrieben. Und die Woche davor hatten sie einem siebenjährigen Mädchen namens Meldy die Hand in einer Tür gequetscht. An Meldys Hand wollte sie lieber nicht daran denken, es hatte fürchterlich ausgesehen.

„Ist doch egal, mit welcher Hand sie schreibt, auf beiden Seiten tut es gleich weh. Nehmen wir doch beide Hände", grinste Sawyer finster, worauf die beiden anderen lautstark jubelten. Kinana schoss verängstigt ihre Augen und spürte schon, wie Sorano sie grob an den Haaren packte, doch im nächsten Augenblick löste sich der Griff. Überrascht öffnete die Zehnjährige ihre Augen wieder. Ihre drei Henker waren zu ihrer Überraschung völlig erschrocken. Vor Kinana stand ein Junge aus der Klasse über ihnen, den sie nur vom Sehen kannte. Sie wusste seinen Namen nicht, nur dass er mit E anfing.

„Drei gegen eine. Schämt ihr euch nicht?", knurrte der Junge mit einer tiefen Stimme.

„Lass uns unseren Spass, Erik!", knirschte Sawyer, doch er wirkte nicht mehr so selbstsicher wie vorhin.

„Sowas nennt ihr Spass? Das ist kein Spass, sondern Mobbing! Was hat euch dieses Mädchen überhaupt gemacht, dass ihr sie so quält?", fragte Erik mit zurückgehaltener Wut.

„Sie ist einfach ätzend, das ist mehr als Grund genug! Ausserdem solltest du uns nicht die Moral machen, du bist nicht besser!", protestierte Sorano, doch sie versteckte sich zur Sicherheit noch schnell hinter Midnight, der wie Espenlaub zitterte.

„Ich bin vielleicht nicht so ein sauberer Kerl, aber im Gegensatz zu euch quäle ich nicht Mitmenschen, die mir nichts gemacht haben und die schwächer sind als ich. Und nur weil ihr jemanden ätzend findet, heisst das nicht, dass ihr diese Person quälen dürft! Jetzt gebt mir dieses Büchlein, holt den Schulsack aus dem Schlamm und verschwindet von hier!"

Während ihre drei Henker das Weite suchten, half Erik Kinana auf die Beine. Diese blickte ihren Retter genauer an. Erik war etwas gross für einen Elfjährigen. Er hatte eine leicht gebräunte Haut, dunkelblaue Schlitzaugen, deren Pupillen jenen einer Schlange ähnelten und verwuschelte dunkelrote Haare. Ausserdem besass er ein liebevolles freches Grinsen und wenn Kinana sich nicht täuschte, waren seine Eckzähne spitzig. Wie bei einem Drachen. Erik reichte ihr das Skizzenbuch zurück und holte ihren Schulsack, den Sawyer, Sorano und Midnight tatsächlich aus dem Schlamm gezogen hatten. Zu Kinanas Erleichterung waren die drei nicht dazugekommen, die Seiten des Buches zu zerreissen.

„Geht's besser?", fragte der Elfjährige, als er ihren Schulsack brachte. Kinana nickte unsicher. Sie war immer noch etwas geschockt von der Aggression, aber es war das erste Mal, dass jemand ihr aus der Patsche geholfen hatte. Sie war ein kleines, schüchternes Mauerblümchen und fast die ganze Zeit hatte sie das Gefühl, unsichtbar zu sein, ausser im Malunterricht. Sie liebte es zu zeichnen, zu malen und zu skizzieren. Seit sie vor einem Monat in der Baram School zur Schule ging, hatte sie keine Freunde gefunden, schon am dritten Tag wurde sie ein beliebtes Mobbingopfer und nur das Zeichnen in ihrem Notizbuch hatte verhindert, dass Kinana depressiv wurde. Ihren Eltern hatte sie nichts gesagt, da sie mit dem Kopf sowieso nur bei ihrer Arbeit und den eigenen Problemen waren. Etwas verträumt blätterte Kinana durch ihr Skizzenbuch und strich liebevoll über die Bilder.

„Du bist aber eine talentierte Zeichnerin", riss Erik sie aus ihren Gedanken. Erschrocken versuchte das Buch zuzuklappen, doch der Rothaarige legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Keine Angst, du brauchst dich nicht dafür zu schämen. Weisst du, ich zeichne auch gerne", grinste er und zog aus seiner Tasche ein mit rotem Samt überzogenes Skizzenbuch, auf dem kunstvoll ein schwarzer Drache gestickt war. Erik liess Kinana darin blättern und das kleine Mädchen war fasziniert von den genauen Strichen der Bilder, den perfekten Lichtverhältnissen und von der Ähnlichkeit mit der Realität. Fast als ob diese Bilder fotografiert wurden und nicht gezeichnet.

„Quälen die drei dich immer so?", fragte Erik nach einer Weile. Wieder nickte Kinana und starrte schüchtern zu ihrem Retter hoch. Er war wirklich grösser als die meisten in seinem Alter, vielleicht hatten die anderen drei darum vorhin so viel Angst und Respekt gezeigt.

„Ich habe dich seit deiner Ankunft an dieser Schule beobachtet, Kinana. Ich fand, dass du wie eine Blüte bist, dass nur darauf wartet zu erblühen. Doch diese drei Idioten sind wohl keine gute Hilfe dabei, nicht wahr?"

Kinana errötete stark. Er hatte sie also beobachtet, für ihn war sie nicht unsichtbar gewesen. Wie war das nur möglich?

„Wenn du einen Beschützer willst, kann ich sofort die Stellung antreten, wenn du willst. Gegen diese Quäler muss man lernen sich zu verteidigen und solange du zu schüchtern bist, brauchst du jemanden an deiner Seite. Ich könnte dir beibringen, wie man sich verteidigt und da wir wie es aussieht ein gleiches Hobby teilen, könnten wir... naja... uns näher kennen lernen", gegen Ende war Erik etwas rot geworden und fuhr mit seiner Hand durch seine verwuschelten Haaren. Kinana lächelte ihn dankbar an. Er war so nett zu ihr, wie niemand es vorhin jemals gewesen war.

„Danke Erik", murmelte sie leise, während auch sie errötete.

„Das ist aber eine wunderschöne Stimme", murmelte Erik verträumt zu sich selbst, bevor er energisch den Kopf schüttelte und sagte: „Nenn mich Cobra. Ich mag meinen Vornamen nicht, dafür bin ein Fan von Schlangen, genau wie du."

„Gut... Cobra", murmelte Kinana gerührt. Sie hatte tatsächlich einen Freund gefunden. Sie hoffte, dass diese Freundschaft für immer dauern würde.

**xxx**

_Oktober x784, Magnolia_

Es war Samstag am Spätnachmittag. Kinana und ihre Eltern waren im Supermarkt einkaufen gegangen und sassen nun in ihrem Auto, auf dem Rückweg nach Hause. Das nun elfjährige Mädchen streichelte behutsam der schwarze Drache auf dem roten Samtumschlag des Notizbuches. Cobras Skizzenbuch. Seit nun einem Jahr waren Cobra und sie beste Freunde geworden. Sie unternahmen jeden Tag etwas gemeinsam und Kinana hatte auch gelernt, sich selbst zu verteidigen. Sawyer, Sorano und Midnight hatten sich aber seit dem Vorfall vor einem Jahr nicht mehr getraut, sie zu quälen. Nur ab und zu böse Blicke, dabei blieb es auch schon. Nie wieder hatte sie die Lilahaarige wieder gequält.

Wieder strich Kinana über das wertvolle Skizzenbuch. Da sie ein gemeinsames Hobby teilten, kam Cobra eines Tages auf die Idee, dass sie ihre Bücher immer wieder tauschen sollten, damit sie somit ihre Stile, Fantasien und Vorlieben vermischen können. Momentan besass Kinana gerade Cobras Buch. Sie war so froh darüber, etwas zu besitzen, das für ihn besonders wertvoll war, denn sie liebte ihren besten Freund wie noch nie jemanden zuvor. Das kleine Mädchen hatte manchmal das Gefühl, dass ihre Freundschaft zu Cobra viel tiefer war als üblich, doch Kinana war noch zu jung, um sich jetzt schon darüber Gedanken zu machen. Jetzt war sie einfach froh, einen so tollen besten Freund zu haben.

„Was rast dieser Kerl eigentlich mitten auf der Strasse?", schrie ihre Mutter plötzlich panisch aus. Im nächsten Augenblick krachte das Auto gegen einem anderen Fahrzeug. Das Auto drehte rasend schnell über die Strasse, Kinana presste ängstlich das wertvolle Skizzenbuch gegen ihre Brust. Auf einmal kam ein heftiger Ruck durch das Auto und die Lilahaarige schlug den Kopf gegen etwas Hartes an.

„Cobra...", flüsterte sie, bevor alles schwarz wurde.

**xxx**

_Juli x791, Magnolia_

„Werde schnell gesund", sagte Kinana höflich zu Midnight, bevor sie die Tür des Spitalzimmers zuschlug. Während die nun achtzehnjährige das Krankenhaus von Magnolia verliess, dachte sie über all die Ereignissen nach, die in den letzten sieben Jahren passiert waren.

Nach dem Verkehrsunfall, bei dem ihre Eltern ums Leben kamen, hatte Kinana ihr Gedächtnis verloren. Das einzige was ihr geblieben war, war ihr Name gewesen und eine Stimme, die ihr immer leise zuflüsterte, wie schon sie zeichnete. Da Kinana keine Familie mehr hatte, brachte man sie zum Fairy Tail Heim, ein Heim in der Nähe von Magnolia, das Kinder und auch junge Erwachsene mit Problemen oder die keine Familien mehr hatten halfen, einen neuen Start im Leben zu schaffen. Kinana hatte sich dort wohl gefühlt, doch tief in ihrem Herzen hatte sie immer gewusst, dass jemand sie dringender brauchte als ihre Freunde im Fairy Tail Heim. Sieben Jahre war sie dort geblieben und wohnte immer noch im Heim, auch wenn sie nicht mehr zur Schule ging, sondern mit Mirajane Strauss in der Kneipe _Celestial Spirit_ als Kellnerin arbeitete. Mit der Hilfe von Makarov Dreyar, der Direktor des Fairy Tail Heims, hatte Kinana unermüdlich daran gearbeitet, ihre verlorenen Erinnerungen wieder zu finden. Und vorgestern hatte ihre Mühe endlich Früchte getragen. Die Schule, ihre drei Henker, die zwei Skizzenbücher (das von Cobra hatte sie die ganze Zeit behaltet) und natürlich Cobra, dessen Stimme sie auch immer wieder gehört hatte. Die Erinnerungen an Cobra hatten Kinana in Tränen ausbrechen lassen. Sie fühlte sich schuldig, ihn vergessen zu haben, auch wenn es nicht ihre Schuld gewesen war. Es wurde noch schlimmer, als ihr klar wurde, welche Gefühle sie wirklich für ihn hegte. Sie war seit dem Anfang in ihm verliebt gewesen und war es immer noch. Als Elfjährige hatte sie natürlich noch nicht gewusst, wie es wirklich um ihre Gefühlen stand.

Kinana wollte Cobra so schnell als möglich wieder sehen. Makarov hatte seine Adresse gefunden und auch den Ort, wo er nun arbeitete, dem Tierheim von Magnolia. Ausserdem hatte er rausgefunden, dass ihr ehemaliger Klassenkamerad Midnight nach einem schlimmen Verkehrsunfall im Krankenhaus gefallen war. Um mit dieser schlimmen Vergangenheit komplett abzuschliessen. Was sich als ganz einfach herausstellte, als sie sah, wie Midnight tottraurig und elend im Bett lag, mit zwei gebrochenen Rippen, einer Hirnerschütterung und dem linken Bein drei Mal gebrochen. Als er sein ehemaliges Mobbingopfer erkannte, brach er in Tränen aus und entschuldigte sich x-mal bei ihr, selbst als sie ihm versicherte, dass sie ihm verzieh. Midnight hatte Kinana erzählt, dass Sawyer vor zwei Wochen einen Mercedes bekommen hat und dass sie gemeinsam mit Sorano gemeinsam eine erste Fahrt durchgeführt hatten. Sawyer raste bei Höchstgeschwindigkeit, ohne die Bremse zu bedienen und so krachte das Trio so fest in einem Baum, dass die Hälfte des Autos im Stamm stecken blieb. Sorano und Sawyer starben schon am Unfallort. Midnight war hinten gewesen, es grenzte fast an einem Wunder, dass er überlebt hatte. Doch nicht nur das, sein Vater hatte vor einem Jahr Selbstmord begangen und seinem Sohn mehr Schulden als Vermögen hinterlassen. Midnight hatte darum sein Erbe abgeschlagen. Doch nun war er mittellos und ohne Arbeit. Kinana schrieb ihm die Adresse des Fairy Tail Heim sowie die Nummer von Makarov Dreyar auf und Midnight versprach ihr, sobald es ihm besser ginge, Herr Dreyar anzurufen.

Ohne es zu merken war Kinana vor Cobras Wohnungstür angelangt. Sie war so tief in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass sie gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte, wie sie aus dem Krankenhaus ging, in den Bus ein- und ausstieg und den Lift bis in den siebten und letzten Stock eines Wohnhauses nahm. Kinana zögerte anzuklopfen. Was wenn Cobra sie nicht erkannte? Was wenn er wütend auf sie war, weil sie sich sieben Jahre lang nicht bei ihm gemeldet hatte? Was wenn eine feste Freundin hatte und er gar nichts mehr für sie fühlte? Himmel, allein der Gedanke daran und schon wollte Kinana weit weg rennen, weit weg von seiner Wohnung. Doch sie zwang sich anzuklopfen. Ein paar Sekunden später, die sich für die Lilahaarige jedoch wie Jahrtausende anfühlten, öffnete sich die Tür. Kinana hatte einen Schock, als sie Cobra sah. Er war gross und muskulös geworden, seine Haut noch mehr gebräunt als früher und seine Haare noch verwuschelter. Doch die grösste Veränderung lag in seinem Gesicht. Eine längliche Narbe zierte sein rechtes Auge, welches er geschlossen hielt. Wahrscheinlich konnte er es nicht mehr öffnen.

„Kinana?", fragte Cobra ungläubig, nachdem sie sich eine Weile lang sprachlos angestarrt hatten. Im nächsten Augenblick befand sie sich in seinen starken Armen wieder, während er sie in der Wohnung vor Freude rumwirbelte.

„Du... du hast mich nicht vergessen?", fragte Kinana ungläubig, die Augen voll von Tränen und ihr Herz voll von Freude.

„Wie könnte ich meine beste Freundin jemals vergessen", lachte Cobra, während er sie wieder am Boden stellte und abermals umarmte. Kinana erwiderte die Umarmung. Sie war glücklich. Glücklich nach so langer Zeit wieder mit ihm vereint zu sein, glücklich in seinen Armen zu liegen, glücklich, dass er sie nicht vergessen hatte. Glücklich ihn glücklich zu sehen...

Nach der stürmischen Umarmung führte Cobra sie zum Wohnzimmer. Auf dem Sofa erzählte sie ihm alle Ereignisse der letzten sieben Jahre. Der Verkehrsunfall. Der Tod ihrer Eltern. Ihre Amnesie, seine Stimme, die sie immer wieder hörte. Ihre Ankunft im Fairy Tail Heim. Ihr Gefühl, dass jemand sie brauchte. Wie sie ihre Erinnerungen wieder gefunden hatte. Selbst ihr Treffen mit Midnight und wie sie Frieden geschlossen hatten liess Kinana nicht aus. Nur ihre Gefühle ihm gegenüber verschwieg sie. Kinana möchte ihn nicht schockieren und ausserdem hatte sie das Gefühl, dass es noch nicht der richtige Moment war. Cobra hatte ihr aufmerksam zugehört, ohne auch nur einmal ihre Erzählung zu unterbrechen. Als sie fertig geredet hatte, schwiegen sie einen Moment, bevor Cobra leise flüsterte: „Ich habe dich während diesen sieben Jahren gesucht. Doch ich habe nie erfahren, dass du so nah von Magnolia warst."

„Es tut mir leid..."

„Was? Dass du mir vergessen hast? Kinana, du hast unter einer Amnesie gelitten, da kannst du nichts dafür. Ich kenne dich, nie hättest du freiwillig keine Nachricht hinterlassen", lächelte Cobra und nahm Kinana abermals in seinen Armen.

„Wie... was ist deinem Auge passiert?", fragte die Lilahaarige nach einer Weile. Ihren Kopf immer noch gegen seine muskulöse Brust gelehnt.

„Naja... nachdem du verschwunden bist, habe ich mich immer wieder oft geprügelt. Ich denke, ich konnte mit der Wut, der Traurigkeit damals nicht umgehen. Naja, jedenfalls habe ich vor zwei Jahren in einem Pub mit einem pinkhaarigen Kerl gekämpft. Doch der Kerl hatte ein Messer dabei und... naja, seitdem bin ich einäugig. Irgendwie konnte ich deine Abwesenheit nicht verkraften. Ich habe dich unermüdlich gesucht und jeden Tag prügelte ich mich. Wie auch immer, du bist rechtzeitig vor meiner Tür aufgetaucht, ich hatte mich fast damit abgefunden, dass du nie mehr wieder in meinem Leben auftauchen solltest."

Kinana kicherte und kuschelte sich noch mehr gegen ihn. Sie schwiegen eine Weile lang. Die Nähe des anderen geniessend. Nach einer unbestimmten Zeit jedoch hob Cobra langsam ihr Kinn. Kinana schaute ihn fragend an, doch der Blick, mit dem er sie ansah, war so intensiv und sehnsüchtig, dass sie errötete. Instinktiv schloss sie ihre Augen. Nur eine halbe Sekunde später trafen sich ihre Lippen. Der Kuss blieb in erster Zeit sanft und schüchtern, doch bald küsste Cobra Kinana immer fordernder und presste sie noch fester gegen sich. Kinana keuchte kurz erschrocken auf, doch begann bald genauso fordernd zu werden. Instinktiv schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals, was den Kuss noch mehr vertiefte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Cobra seine Zunge über ihre weichen Lippen gleiten liess und um Einlass bat, den Kinana nach kurzem Zögern gewährt. Hungrig erforschte der Rothaarige ihre Mundhöhle und stiess sie sofort gegen die Sofakissen, sodass sie nun unter ihm lag. Wegen Luftmangel lösten sie sich Sekunden aus dem Kuss. Schwer atmend betastete Kinana ihre geschwollenen Lippen. Das war ihr erster Kuss gewesen und es war einfach... wunderschön gewesen. Brutal schon, aber wunderschön. Erschrocken japste sie auf, als Cobra anfing kleine Küsse auf ihrem Hals zu verteilen.

„Du bist ganz schön schnell", kicherte sie, während sie ihn sanft von ihr wegschob.

„Wir haben sieben Jahre nachzuholen, doch den nächsten Schritt machen wir ein anderes Mal, wenn du willst", stimmte Cobra zu und hob sich langsam auf.

„Heute Nacht, vielleicht?", schlug Kinana mit Unschuldsmiene vor.

„Du bist auch etwas ungeduldig", lachte Cobra und küsste freudig ihre Wange. Dann schien er sich an etwas erinnert zu haben. Ohne Worte stand er auf, ging zu einer Kommode und holte aus einer Schublade ein Buch hervor. Ein Notizbuch mit grünem Samt und bestickten violetten Schmetterlingen darauf.

„Du... du hast es noch", flüsterte Kinana gerührt und holte aus ihrer Handtasche das rote Skizzenbuch hervor. Sie hatte es nie verloren.

Seite an Seite blätterten sie die beiden Bücher und Kinana konnte sehen, dass nicht nur sie das rote Buch gefühlt hatte, Cobra hatte auf seiner Seite auch ihr Buch weiter skizziert, bis die letzte Seite eine Zeichnung hatte. Gerührt küsste sie ihn. Sie hatten ihn nun ganz wieder gefunden.

Kinana blieb die ganze Nacht bei Cobra... und seither jeden Tag.

**xxx**

_Januar x798, Magnolia_

Die nun fünfundzwanzigjährige Kinana stellte müde aber glücklich ihren Einkauf auf dem Küchentisch. Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, bis sie bei Cobra eingezogen war. Eigentlich sofort am Tag nach ihrem Wiedersehen und ihrer... ersten gemeinsamen Nacht. Kinana lächelte bei all diesen Erinnerungen. Cobras Wohnung war für ihn allein zu gross gewesen, also war es kein Problem gewesen, all ihre Sachen zu unterbringen. Kinana lebte eine glückliche Beziehung und seit drei Jahren eine glückliche Ehe mit Cobra, trotz einigen Streitereien, die höchst selten stattfanden. Doch Streit gehörte doch auch dazu und Kinana hatte nichts gegen Versöhnungen auf dem Kopfkissen.

Kinana liess sich auf das Sofa im Wohnzimmer fallen und liess ihren Blick über die Bildern schweifen. Bilder aus ihrem Leben mit Cobra, doch auch von ihren Freunden. Ihre Freundin Mirajane hatte vor drei Jahren Fried Justine geheiratet, einem anderen Pensionär aus dem Fairy Tail Heim. Mirajane war kurz nach der Hochzeit schwanger geworden und die glückliche Mutter von einer Tochter namens Nyoko geworden. In drei Monaten würde sie und Fried wieder Eltern werden. Doch auch Midnight hatte einen Platz in ihrem Leben gefunden. Nachdem er aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde, ging er ins Fairy Tail Heim. Mit der Hilfe von Makarov konnte der Schwarzhaarige eine Stelle als Journalist finden, die auch ein beneidenswerten Lohn anbot. Midnight hatte überraschenderweise eine tiefe Freundschaft mit Cobra und Kinana schliessen können, die Vergangenheit konnte endgültig begraben werden. Seit sechs Monaten lief er sogar eine glückliche Beziehung mit einer anderen Serviertochter aus dem _Celestial Spirit_, einer Frau namens Maya Mine.

Das Öffnen der Wohnungstür riss Kinana aus ihren Erinnerungen. Voller Freude stand sie auf und fiel ihrem Mann zur Begrüssung um den Hals.

„Was hat der Arzt gesagt?", fragte Cobra sie nach einem kurzen Kuss.

„Wir sollten das leere Zimmer füllen", sagte Kinana strahlend, was die Frage nicht wirklich beantwortete. Cobra blickte sie stirnrunzelnd an.

„Ich bin schwanger, du Idiot!"

**xxx**

_September x798, Magnolia_

Genau vierzehn Jahre später, zur Stunde genau, am Tag an dem Cobra und Kinana beste Freunde wurden, brachte die Lilahaarige ein kleines Mädchen zur Welt. Das Baby schlief nun in ihren Armen, während Cobra daneben sass und seine Tochter sanft über den lilafarbenen Haarflaum streichelte. Sie war wunderschön. Midnight sass in einer Ecke auf einem Stuhl und beim Anblick dieses Familienbildes wischte er sich eine kleine Träne ab. Mirajane, die neben ihm sass, heulte hingegen ganze Wasserfälle. Cobra hatte den beiden gebeten, der Pate und die Patin der kleinen Itoe zu werden. Ja, Itoe hiess das Kind. Die mit Liebe gesegnet ist. Das war die kleine Itoe, denn ihre Eltern liebten sie schon abgöttisch und ihr Paten hatten sie schon ins Herz geschlossen. Itoe war die Krönung der Liebe zwischen Cobra und Kinana. Die Tatsache, dass auf die Stunde genau vierzehn Jahre später, nachdem ihr Vater zum ersten Mal mit ihrer Mutter geredet hatte, geboren wurde, hatte eine gewisse Symbolik an sich.

Kinana lächelte Cobra strahlend an. Wer hätte gedacht, was alles aus der damaligen Begegnung werden würde?


End file.
